An engine compartment is disposed in the rear part of the wheel loader. The engine room accommodates an engine and a cooling device, and further accommodates a fuel tank below the devices. The cooling device is formed by a fan to be rotated by the engine, an intercooler, an oil cooler, a radiator and etc.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-266376 describes an exemplary conventional structure of such wheel loader rear part. In the rear part structure described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-266376, a fuel tank is attached to the bottom surface of the rear end part of a vehicle body frame. The rear part of the fuel tank is extended to a position roughly the same as that of the rear end of the vehicle body frame, while being supported by a plate of the rear end of the vehicle body frame. Further, a cooling device, including a radiator and an oil cooler, is disposed above the fuel tank.